Aesthetic Experience
by dull halo polish
Summary: Riku is a new student at Sora's school Sora and Riku are assigned partners together for their English project. RikuSora. Please read and review! Slurpees will be handed out liberally to those who read! Chpt. 1 revised 11.19.06
1. Note

omgwtf, I'm back! Damn, it has been a loooong time since I logged onto and for that, I'm sorry. I've been so busy that you have no idea- well, you might. But regardless you get the picture that I've been real busy. And for a few weeks, I forgot my password to log into this thing, but I remembered it obviously because here I am.  
Anyway, the other night, I was listening to Mae while I was lying in my bed, and I decided that I need to write another fanfic. I've had this idea for a long time but never willed enough power to put it into play. But now I have! Alas, I won't be updating a chapter today. This is just a quick summary of my idea and my explanation of my lack of updates.  
Which brings me to my next subject of news: my previous stories have been terminated by yours truly. They were bad and I stopped updating them maybe a year ago- I don't even know, and I don't even care. Regardless, this new story that I will have started and have the first chapter posted by Friday, April 29, 2005. And my summer vacation starts relatively soon, so hopefully I'll be able to complete a story for viewers like you to read.

A note to my _fans_:

I'm sorry if you loved any of my stories that I've deleted. I know what it's like to get enveloped in a delicious story and have the author suddenly stop updating or just wipe its contents off the face of the earth. But I guess that's how life is.

Finally, my news about my latest idea for a story:

It will be rated T for Teen I guess some people care about ratings, but I could care less!

It will be AU for Alternate Universe I don't know why, but I just love AU stories.

It will be titled "Aesthetic Experience." The title is based off of the band Mae.

In "Aesthetic Experience," Sora will be an ever so popular kid, whose mind is in the gutter and lives by a one-way lane. Riku will be a new student, at Sora's school, who is open-minded, life-altering, and very gorgeous! but when is he not? Sora is absent from school the day that his English teacher assigns partners for their upcoming project. Because of this, Sora has no partner. But the same day Sora returns, Riku, the new student, comes for the first time; and they _happen_ to have the same English class; and they _happen_ to be assigned partners for their project. Over the elapse of their project, Riku and Sora become friends; and Riku enlightens Sora about everything- about life.

That's the summary for "Aesthetic Experience."

I've thought hard about this story, and I want to make it as realistic as I possibly can- I want people to be able to relate to it. Also, I've had many, many, many realizations over my year of being in high school, and I've decided that it'd be neat if I incorporated some of them into this story. I hope that at least one person out there will agree will me, but if it doesn't happen, it's all good. Moralities asides, I think it should be a good story, nonetheless.

Check back on April 29th Friday to read my first chapter and maybe second- depending on what I have completed by then.

I know you must be bored to death now, but I still want to thank every reviewer out there for being supportive of me. You have the right to say EXACTLY what you think of anything, including my stories; whether you think it good or bad, I take every comment into consideration.

You're being loved.


	2. In Sickness and in Health

Hello everybody!  
It's about time for me to start this chapter. I hope you like it. First chapter's always tend to be lame so please don't hate me if you fall asleep at your computer and get drool on your keyboard, ruining it!  
Have a slurpee!

* * *

Chapter One: **In Sickness and in Health**

In a flash, Sora was out of bed and in the bathroom, trying to contain his sickness to at least the bathroom- lest it get on the carpet. His actions were successful and he droopily flushed the toilet, sending his illness into a whirlpool that soon vanished beyond Sora's concern. His walking to the open bathroom door was feeble. His mother was standing outside the door when he had successfully inched his way into the hallway.

"It was nice of you to still care about the carpet's welfare." Sora's mother said, as if ignoring her son's discomfort.

"Don't mention it," was all Sora could muster.

"Do you need me to stay home from work today, since it's obvious you're not going to school?" She inquired.

"No, I'm 16 years old, Mom. I think I can manage a day of being alone," Sora said, using all the strength he had. "Now I'm going to go back to sleep."

Sora's mother rolled her eyes at her son's attitude but let it slide when she remembered his condition.

Sora stumbled into his room, dodging immobile artifacts that littered his bedroom floor. He fumbled into his bed and untied the knot of sheets and blankets so that he could comfortably lie in his bed. Soon thereafter, he was asleep, and his mom was calling out to him while walking out the door, "Call me if you need anything!" But Sora didn't hear her.

While Sora lay in his ocean of sheets, the house next to his was in the process of being occupied. After three months of the house's vulnerability, it was sold and was infested in a matter of days. Today, the family was moving in and beginning the ever grueling task of unloading their belongings. With loud moving trucks swimming up and down roads, Sora woke up time to time, groaning in displeasure at the sound of new neighbors. His mood was irritable, and his liking towards the neighbors was annoying, considering his sickness and his attempts to sleep with noise flying about the air.  
But Sora survived the day and slept through almost all of it. His mother came home to a sleeping boy in her bed, with a bowl adjacent to the bed as insurance to keeping Sora's surroundings clean. She just sighed and went into the living room to watch Oprah.

After a while, Sora woke up and strolled into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

"Feeling better, now?" Sora's mother asked.

"Mmhmm," Sora hummed.

She laughed to herself and got up to make dinner. She came back into the living room with a bowl of tomato soup for Sora and sandwich for herself. They quietly ate their food, slurps from Sora aside. When they had finished, Sora told her mom about the new neighbors.

"I noticed that the house seemed alive, today," She said. "It's only about 5 o'clock. We should go introduce ourselves to them."

"But mom!" Sora whined.

"Now Sora… it's only polite we go welcome them to the neighborhood."

"Why don't you make them a casserole, too," Sora implied sarcastically.

Sora's mother just rolled her eyes and ordered Sora to get dressed.  
In a matter of minutes, they were waking out the door to play nice with their new neighbors. Sora still pouted about having to go talk to his neighbors.

Their house was a two-story and painted white with maroon trimming. It was a fairly nice house, much like the others on the block.

"Now Sora, I know how much you don't want to do this, but please try to actually _look_ like you don't hate them," Sora's mom insisted.

Sora just sighed and nodded his head while plastering a smile on his face.

They got to the front door and just stood there for a few seconds, both wanting the other to knock rather then they do it themselves. Sora nudged his mom, signaling to her that she was obliged to knock. She sighed in annoyance and knocked on the door, and they then took a step back from the door upon impulse.

"Mom! I think we have Greeters!" A muffled voice was heard through the door.

Sora chuckled at their predictability.

The door opened and revealed a young man who seemed to be about Sora's age. His hair was silver and long, but contained in a casual ponytail. He was wearing a tight, black shirt with jeans and a pair of socks. A woman appeared behind the young man.

"Hello, hello!" She said, squeezing past the young man.

"Hello, my name is Rachel and this is my son, Sora," my mother said, gesturing towards Sora.

I said, "Hello," smiled, and shook her hand.

"Hello! My name is Allison and this is my son, Riku," she said, gesturing towards the young man.

Riku said, "Hello," smiled, and shook our hands.

Allison invited them in and they walked inside. The hallways were lined with boxes, both empty and full, and it was apparent that they were unorganized. But they had just moved in not twelve hours ago, so no one could hold that against them.  
They were led into the living room and took a seat on the couch adjacent to the couch Riku and Allison took seat in.

Rachel and Allison asked each other a series of questions while Sora and Riku sat in silence occasionally exchanging glances. Both mothers were obviously oblivious to their sons' boredom and seemed to only pause their conversations when they needed to breathe.

One hour and countless sighs later, Rachel and Sora were walking out the door to head home. Riku and Sora didn't talk much, or hardly at all. But Sora remembered Riku's handshake well.

* * *

i'm done with the first chapter, yay! but i think this is a really bad chapter- especially one for starting off a story. poo. but oh well, you can't win 'em all, i guess...  
please review and let me know what you think so far. the next chapter _should_ be posted relatively soon. so keep your eyes open for that. or closed. whichever works. hopefully chapter two will be better. but i guess we'll just have to wait and find out, eh? 


End file.
